ALL MEMORY
by Rukia's Chappy
Summary: Semua ingatan tentang kamu, dan kalian, Akan selamanya abadi di hati ku. please RnR at my first fic


ALL MEMORY

Chapter 1 : Memory 1: when we make a poetry.

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki.

Disclaimer : © TITE KUBO.

Genre : Romance & Tragedy

Summary : Semua ingatan tentang kamu, dan kalian, Akan selamanya abadi di hati ku.

**warning! : **Gaje, typo, OoC

TING…TONG...TING…TONG…

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi dimana anak-anak memulai pelajaran seperti hal nya dengan kelas 1-3 dimana anak-anak kelas tersebut mendapatkan tugas membuat puisi yang di tugasi oleh Ukitake-sensei yang sedang absen mengajar hari ini.

"Baiklah teman-teman, kalian tahu kan kita dapat tugas dari Ukitake-sensei bahwa kita disuruh membuat puisi. Aku berharap kalian dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini, sehubungan Ukitake-sensei sedang sekit tugas itu diharapkan dikumpulkan pada ku." Jelas ketua kelas 1-3 itu kepada teman-temannya.

"Baik Ishida-taichou!" jawab seluruh siswa-siswi dengan ceria.

"Hei-hei siapa yang menyuruh kalian memanggil ku seperti itu ?" kata Ishida yang disebut sebagai 'Ishida-taicho' tadi dengan nada kesal.

"KAMI!" jawabnya serempak dengan tertawa.

"Dasar kalian, ya sudah cepat kerjakan tugas itu, setelah itu kumpulkan pada ku." Kata Ishida.

"Roger!"

Susana kelas itu sangat enak, walau pun agak ramai tapi kelas itu di hiasi wajah anak-anak yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Ya bahagia..

RUKIA P.O.V

Hai! Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku adalah salah satu dari murid 1-3. Disini aku sangat bahagia karena aku memiliki teman-teman dan sahabat yang selalu membantuku. Sejak pertama kali aku masuk kelas ini aku sudah disambut dengan sapaan hangat dari teman-teman dan juga guyonan yang membuat ku berhenti-hentinya tertawa. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bersekolah di sekolah ini. Tapi sayang sekali jika aku tidak bisa di kelas ini terlalu lama.

'Akh Rukia ? apa yang ku pikirkan ? jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, sekarang kau harus membuat puisi yang sudah menjadi tugas anak-anak sini, atau tidak kau akan kena marah si 'Ishida-taicho'. Huwaa! Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat membuat puisi.' Batin ku dan mulai mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Lebih baik aku membuat puisi apa ya ?" kata ku kepada diriku sendiri.

"Dasar aneh kau, bicara sendiri ? apa kau sudah gila, Rukia ?" kata seseorang yang membuat kaget setengah mati.

"I-ichigo!" kata ku kaget. Dia Ichigo Kurosaki, teman sekelas ku alias sahabat pertama ku di kelas ini. Kami sudah dekat atau kenal sejak perkelahian kami ketika awal masuk sekolah.

"Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu bodoh ?," kata Ichigo pada ku. "Dan lagi bagaimana dengan puisi mu? Sudah jadi belum ?"

"Aku kaget bodoh!," kata ku sambil memalingkan wajah ku ke luar jendela. "Dan aku sekarang bingung ingin membuat puisi apa. Bagaimana dengan mu Ichigo ?"

"Kalau aku sudah selesai, Lihat!,: kata Ichigo sambil menunjukan hasil kerjanya tadi."Dan jangan bingung ketika membuat puisi, hanya tinggal melihat atau merasakan sesuatu yang pernah kamu lihat atau kamu rasakan, pasti itu bisa mempermudah mu membuat puisi." Jelas Ichigo sambil meninggalkan ku.

"Hei-hei aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Kata ku sambil memikirkan perkataan Ichigo tadi.

'Melihat atau merasakan sesuatu yang pernah kamu lihat dan kamu rasakan.' Batin ku.

Aku pun mencoba membuat puisi dengan obyek langit biru yang terlihat di mata Violet ku ini.

_**Aku berdiri memandang langit **_

_**Dipamerkan warna birunya**_

_**Dan matahari pun menghiasinya **_

_**Menghangatkan hati semua orang**_

Aku merasa ingat sesuatu hal yang membuat ku senang. Akh aku dapat ! aku ingat ketika aku masih kecil Otou-san pernah bilang pada ku, kalau langit dapat memberi kesenangan kepada kita. Dan kata Otou-san ku itu benar, ketika aku sedih, dan aku memandang langit dan aku pun merasa senang kembali.

_**Keindahannya seakan membuat manusia gembira.**_

_**Seakan menghapus rasa sedih di hati.**_

_**Ketika manusia di lingkup kesedihan.**_

_**Serasa langit mengkhawatirkan perasaan kita.**_

Aku pernah berpikir , apa langit seperti manusia ?

_**Terkadang aku berpikir **_

" _**apa langit memiliki perasaan seperti manusia ..? "**_

_**Dikala ia sedih , langit hujan.**_

_**Dikala ia gembira , langit cerah.**_

Sepertinya mungkin..

"_**mungkin"**_

_**Mungkin langit memiliki perasaan seperti manusia.**_

_**Dikala bencana melanda kita , kita menangis , hujan turun.**_

_**Dikala kita merasa bahagia , kita tertawa , langit begitu cerah**_.

Akhirnya aku sadar tentang satu hal yang mungkin belum kalian sedari.

_**Akhirnya aku sadar **_

_**Bahwa langit **_

_**Adalah **_

_**Ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat mengagumkan.**_

~~~~~~oooooo(^^) TBC (^^)ooooo~~~~~~

Hi minna-san !

Watashi wa Rukia Kurosaki 'Chappy-chan' (^^)

Aku baru gabung disini.

Dan ini adalah fic pertamaku.

Oia aku mau minta maaf kalau puisi si atas itu agak kurang menarik, karna itu puisi buatan. Gomenasai (_)

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ! (^o^)

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya masih kurang bagus.. (^_^)

Oia jangan lupa review ya..

Ja Matta ne ! \(^3^)/


End file.
